


PhD

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has a PhD and he's more than happy to brag about it.Oneshot/drabble





	PhD

"Hey," Lance smirked slightly, looking at Keith. Oh goodness. They all knew what was coming because Lance himself was a huge fuckin' dork, to say the least. "You wanna know something?"

 _No,_ thought Keith. 

"I'm so much smarter than you," he bragged. "I have a PhD."

"Yeah right." Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Wait." Pidge gave Lance a weird look suddenly. They narrowed their eyes at him. "Really? You actually have a doctorate?"

"Yeah," said Lance. "I have a pretty huge di--"

He didn't finish his sentence (thank god) because Shiro had actually jumped across the room, over the couch, and physically tackled Lance to the ground. 

Allura started yelling in Altean. 

Pidge was regretting bringing that up. 

And Keith? Keith was just blushing. 


End file.
